


Why Coulson doesn't go the the tower anymore?

by WabbitWanderer95



Series: MARVEL-ous One Shots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Post AoS series 1, Pre AoU, Shirtless Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WabbitWanderer95/pseuds/WabbitWanderer95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson goes to drop of some files at the tower.</p><p>He gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Coulson doesn't go the the tower anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> First written work in a series of barely conected one shots

“Why am I being sent to the tower?” Hunter asked as may handed him some files. “Can’t you send this stuff over that Stark-net whats-it? Or doesn’t Coulson or Skye handle the uber uber secret stuff that only the big fish can know about?” 

May smirked slightly, or as much as she ever does. “There was an incident last time.” “What sort of incident?” “Classified.”  
Incident: Classification level Omega (No one must know. If Tony Stark finds out Coulson will wipe out everyone’s memory. No Skye not like Men in Black this isn’t the movies. We use drugs not Flashlights.) 

“Captain Rogers I just came to…” Coulson trailed off slightly as he stood in the door of the “Super Strong Bro’s” private (read: reinforced) gym. 

Steven Grant Rogers. 

Super Soldier Extraordinaire. 

The First Avenger. 

Sparring buddies with Genius, Gods, Royalty, Super powered and Snarky alike. 

Also really well cut. 

He glistens. 

Steve Rogers Glistens. 

He doesn’t sweat.

He glistens.

“Hey Coulson.” Steve said as he picked up the towel from the bench along with his water bottle. Taking a few gulps of water, his adam’s apple bobbing slightly as he took long pulls of the drink. Wiping the back of his neck with the towel before throwing it over his shoulder. “These the reports on the crates we found the other week?” 

Coulson opened and closed his mouth a few times, actually blinking as well. “Yes. Simmons had some….interesting observations.” 

“She isn’t the only one.” Steve said with a wink as he flicked through the files. 

Debrief: Melinda May 

May walked up to Phil’s office closely followed by Skye who wanted to know if Stark sent any tech back with “his favourite Zombie Director Agent”. When he didn’t reply imediatly, even though they both knew he knew they were there and that they knew he was in there as well, Skye overrode the security setting on the door and entered the office shortly followed by May. 

“So what happened at NYC, DC?” Skye asked as she waltzed into the office. When she got no immediate response like she always does, unless Phil has his head in his hands in despair. She looked to May who was just staring at Coulson with mild concern. 

“Phil?” May questioned softly as she sat down in the chair across from him.

“Shirtless.” Coulson mumbled. 

“What?” May asked, not noticing Skye starting to film the event on her phone. The fact she could get away with filming this without being called out on it just showed how serious and odd it is for him to be like this. 

“Steve Rogers Shirtless.” He groaned as he slumped back in his chair, resting his head on the back and staring at the ceiling. “I saw Steve Rogers shirtless.” 

“...Okay.” 

“He was in the gym. Punching things. Making his back muscles do the thing.” He said breathlessly. “You know the thing. Where they ripple and you just wanna lick them. God. It was so beautiful.”

“...”

“I bet he tastes like Apple Pie and Freedom.” Skye mumbled, drawing the attention of both senior agents. “And on that note. I’ll catch up with you later.” She said quickly before they had a chance to get her phone from her. “

He glistened.”


End file.
